Comfortable
by Beth Pryor
Summary: My first and probably only songfic about Kevin's reflections on how things are and how they were.


Disclaimer: I don't own JOA or anything else, really. Nor do I have any claim to any of John Mayer's lyrics, although they are amazing.

Just something I thought about the other day...

The premise is that Kevin, sometime in season 2 following the breakup with Beth and the beginning of his relationship with Lily, considers how things were before and what he's currently doing as a means of finding love or companionship or whatever...My first and probably only songfic.

Comfortable

_I just remembered that time at the market _

_You snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart_

_And rode down aisle five_

_You looked behind you and smiled back at me_

_Crashed into a rack full of magazines_

_They asked us if we could leave_

"I can almost reach it."

"Kevin, stop. I'm serious. We'll just get a stock boy or ladder or something."

"No need. I'm going to climb up there and get it."

"You're going to break the shelf."

"No I won't. They can hold tons of weight, besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

CRASH

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I wrecked the deodorant display on the other side of the aisle."

"Uh oh! Here comes the manager."

When he arrived he pointed them to the door.

_Can't remember what went wrong last September_

_But I'm sure you'd remind me if you had to_

"It's freezing out here!"

"Here, take my jacket. It's big enough to fit over yours."

"Won't you get cold."

"I'm fine."

"Do you have any gloves?"

"Maybe in the pockets."

"There's something in here. What the..."

"What is it?"

"Panties. Not my panties."

"Beth, I can..."

"Explain? I'm sure you can, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want to hear it."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. I was afraid I was losing you."

"So you decided to just push me out the door?"

"No. I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"Right. Then you should have checked your pockets."

"Beth, don't walk away. Please wait."

"Here, keep the coat and your trophy." She dropped both articles of clothing on the ground, and without turning back., walked away.

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

_I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to_

_My friends all approve say she's gonna be good for you_

_They throw me high fives_

"So I'm assuming that things went well."

"What?"

"With the girl. She's here, the one from the hospital. Rebecca?"

"Oh yeah," Kevin grinned, "It went ok."

"Good. You like her?"

"Yeah. She's smart, beautiful, funny. What's not to like?"

"Sounds like you're headed in the right direction."

"Absolutely."

_She says that the Bible is all that she read_

_Prefers that I not use profanity_

"So, you were a nun?"

"Briefly."

"What was that all about?"

"I had a lot of guilt about the horrible things I'd done. Catholicism seemed like the right place to turn."

"Oh. So you really did the poverty and celibacy and all that shit?"

"Well, it wasn't _The Sound of Music_."

"Damn."

"Can you dial down the profanity a bit? I may not be in the convent, but there are a few aspects of the lifestyle that I did adopt."

"Yeah, sorry."

_Your mouth was so dirty_

"Did you pick a wallet?"

"Yeah, can you guess which one?"

"Um, the pink one with flowers?"

"Hell no! It's the brown leather one that says Badass Motherfucker."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Beth?"

"It's been some other places, too."

_Life of the party and she swears that she's artsy_

_But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane_

"Smoltz's slider is amazing today. Really sets up the change."

"You know the difference in off-speed pitches?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Didn't look like it last night. What was that crap you were throwing in place of your curve?"

"It was supposed to be MY slider."

"Maybe a slurve, if one was being very generous."

"Ouch."

"You probably shouldn't experiment with new pitches against Seaside, seeing as they're our biggest division rivals."

"Thanks, Leo."

"Who?"

"Mazzone? Braves pitching coach."

"Oh, right."

"I'm assuming you've heard of him."

"Well, where do you think I learned about off-speed pitches?"

"Obviously, my bad."

"You really should work on a four seam fastball. You'd hit the high 90's on a regular basis, you know."

"I'll keep it in mind."

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

_She's perfect so flawless or so they say_

_She thinks I can't see the smiles that she's faking_

_Or poses for pictures that aren't being taken_

_I loved you grey sweatpants no makeup, so perfect_

"Seriously, I look like crap and you're liable to catch the flu if you stay around too long."

"I don't care. I could use a couple days off."

"Doubt they'd even give it to you. You know they'd send you out on the court anyway."

"Guess so."

"I'd rather you not see me looking like a hungover crack whore."

"I think you're beautiful."

"I think you need glasses."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine. But I am going to watch a movie and take a nap."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure."

"Could I kiss you?"

"Sure, if you don't mind contracting jungle fever, or whatever this is."

"Sounds great."

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

_She's perfect so flawless_

_I'm not impressed_

_I want you back..._


End file.
